A Clam Finds her Love
by Junnetica
Summary: Clamantha starts high school at Fresh Waters. Oscar has a troubling relationship with Bea, So Clamantha tries to cheer him up. With that, their relationship grew closer. Is this love? Rated KT
1. Chapter 1 Oscar

_**A Clam Finds Her Love**_

**Chapter 1-Oscar's Heartbroken**

It was the start of something new, school was finally starting again. Clamantha the clam was at her house putting on her new red, polka dotted, bow, and admiring herself in the mirror. "I look GOOD today!" She said as she flipped her pony tail.

"Clamantha honey! It's time to go!", Her mom recalled as she barged in the teenagers room. "Mom! I need my privacy!" Clamantha shouted as she shooed her mother out of her room. "No one understands a teenage clam!" Clamantha mumbled. Once the teenage clam arrived at FreshWater High,she got out of the car,staring up at the sky.

Until her mom opened the window and shouted loudly through the opened window,"CLAMANTHA! Don't forget to potty at least twice a day during school! It's good for a teenage clam's health!"

"Mom!" Clamantha yelled back,as she rolled her eyes. "I got to go now mom! Bye."

"All right sweetums, be good for me!" Her mom replied as she pulled off and was soon gone.

Clamantha entered the hallways of Fresh Waters. She stopped walking once her eyes layed down on her crush,Oscar,Mr. Brocoli head.

"He's such a rebel." Clamantha said in a dreamy tone. 'I should walk over to him' The pink headed clam thought to herself. As she walked over to him,Clamantha couldn't help but noticed her dreamy boyfriend of the future looked downer than before.

"Oscar what's wrong?" Clamantha asked as a worried expression hit across her face.

"Bea broke up with me." Oscar replied as he started sobbing.

"There, there." Milo said patting Oscars back,"It'll be okay,you got me."

"Yeah. And you got me!" Clamantha replied.

"Thank you guys, but there's no one that can ever replace my Bea."

"Oscar! That's nonsense!" Milo shouted.

They began talking again but the two boys didn't noticed the dear clam departed from them.

**Authors note: If you don't like the pairing, don't read this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lies

**A Clam Finds Her Love **

**Special thanks to my sister, FragileLilPenguin . **

**Chapter 2-Beas a cheater**

**RECAP:** **"There, there." Milo said patting Oscars back ,"It'll be okay, you got me." **

"**Yeah. And you got me!" Clamantha replied.**

"**Thank you guys, but there's no one that can ever replace my Bea."**

"**Oscar! That's nonsense!" Milo shouted.**

**They began talking again but the two boys didn't noticed the dear clam departed from them.**

Clamantha was strolling to StarBucks to go fetch her mom a coffee,specially made from starbucks.

"Lalalalala." She sung, than stopped. "Who are those people?" The clam wondered , they look so familiar, she hid behind a bush, watching the two couples enter StarBucks. "They look like Milo and Bea" She gasped,"IT IS THEM!" 'What does Milo think he's doing? BEA'S A CHEATER! I have to tell Oscar!"

Clamantha quickly dashed to Oscar's house, forgetting about her moms coffee. Once she reached the entrance to Oscar & Milo's house, she pressed the doorbell. It rung, no one opened the door, she pressed the doorbell again.

A voice from inside yelled out,"I'm coming!" It was Oscars voice Clamantha figured out.

He opened the door , he saw the clam,"Clamantha? What are you doing here?"

"To tell you something important" The pink headed clam replied.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" Oscar responded.

Clamantha noticed a sweat bead from Oscars broccoli head. 'What a hunk' Clamantha thought.

"Well… You…See." She stuttered utterly.

The two stood there in complete silence, than Clamantha snapped away from her daydream. "What I'm trying to say is.. Well Can I please go in?" The clam said to the brown headed male fish.

"Uh, okay.." Oscar replied casually, as another sweat bead came dripping down.

"Okay, here I go" Clamantha hesitated.

She let out a heavy sigh, "Milo, He's… With Bea." The clam said to Oscar sadly.

"That's not true." Oscar replied as if he's in a daze.

"ITS NOT TRUE! CLAMANTHA I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME HATE BEA. BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO. SHES THE ONE FOR ME. MY ONE AND ONLY!" Oscar said after a few minutes, in a furious tone.

Clamantha blinked, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes started to water as she headed towards the door the clam muttered,"It's okay if you don't believe me. I- I- should get going." She cried all the way to her house.

The teenage clam rushed in her house towards her room and shut it, hard. She sat on her bed,sobbing into her pillow until she fell asleep.

RIING RIIING

The clam was awaken by a call, she picked up her phone and uttered the following,"Hello."

"Clamantha? Hi, it's Oscar." Said the voice

"OSCAR? What do you want? Do you want to yell at me again? Well it's not going to happen Os-"

Her sudden anger stopped as Oscar said "Sorry. I was wrong" The changing expression happened as quickly as the words uttered from Oscar.


End file.
